Hospital Romance
by CirqueDeLaLune
Summary: Past HP Fic. RemusSirius. Basically chaos happens and Sirius and Remus become close. Warnings are Language and Slashy Goodness. No flames, they'll be used to toast marshmallows. Rated T just to be safe. ONESHOT


This is my first fic, cowritten by me and Rachel! We don't own Remus, Sirius, or anyone else in this fic. We want to, but we don't. They are owned by J.K. Rowling, lucky woman.

"blah" is taking

"_Blah_" are thoughts

* * *

It was a quiet night. Only the two boys were left in the Gryffindor Common Room, though one was fast asleep sprawled over a large armchair. The other had given up reading long ago, exchanging it for staring into the fire and sneaking glances at the other boy.

"Sirius." A breathy whisper from the mouth of the staring young man broke the silence. For the following minutes he just stared at the sleeping young man, hardly blinking. It pained him to think of what had happened earlier that day. He'd let himself break the unspoken vow of keeping his true feelings inside. He had let them escape.

"I'm sorry" Remus J. Lupin whispered to the sleeping figure beside him known as Sirius Black.

Glancing sadly one last time at the handsome boys face, Remus stood up and walked over to Sirius, poking him out of sleep. "Come on, get up, what's the point in going to class if you just fall asleep" Remus said quietly.

"Plenty reason, sogo away you bloody git" Sirius grumbled in a deep, sleep filled voice. Sighing and rolling his eyes, Remus thought it was rather cute to see Sirius like this, but was a little concerned that Sirius would fail classes if he didn't get proper sleep. He tried poking Sirius more, but that just got a swat on the hand and an empty threat involving bleeding warts in bad places.

Almost giving up in trying to get the doggy animagus into bed, Remus remembered something James bought in a muggle village just to bother Sirius. Brandishing the thin metal pipe, Sirius looked up and was met with the fire glaring at him through the reflection…of a dog whistle.

Glaring up at brown haired boy, he whispered in a low menacing voice "You wouldn't dare"

And with a triumphant smirk, he just said "Oh, I do" and blew hard on the whistle that Remus could hear like a normal whistle since he's a werewolf, but it had a much more profound effect on Sirius Black. In an instant Sirius yelped and fell out of the large plush chair he was in and tried to block out the sound. Stopping, Remus said "Okay, off to bed with you, or else I'll play a little tune on this whistle"

Humphing at Remus, Sirius stalked up the stairs dejectedly, already thinking up ways for revenge. Remus felt bad about using the doggy whistle, it must have really hurt Sirius's ears. But, upon looking up and seeing Sirius's ass waving infront of him, all qualms were forgotten and Remus was transported to a happy place.

Then, Sirius rounded on him. "You better stop sniffing my ass, bud. We aren't in morphed right now." But there was a hint of a smirk gracing his lips and a glimmer in his eye.

"_Oh, but Sirius, it's just so, Mmm_."

No, that's what he wanted to say. Instead, he said quietly, "Sorry, I wasn't watching how close I was. Now that I realize it...'" His voice trailed off into nothing and he just grinned sheepishly at his friend.

Rolling his eyes, the glimmer still visible, Sirius turned around and continued up the stairs to the dorms.

A soft sigh escaped the brown-haired boy's pale lips as he unbuttoned his school shirt, folding it neatly on his bed. Glancing over at Sirius, he saw him taking his shirt off quickly and throwing it into a ball into his suitcase. A smile tugged at the corner of Remus's lips as he pulled off his undershirt, and, trying to be like Sirius rolled it into a ball and stuffed it into his suitcase. Pulling off his pants, he rolled them into a ball as well and threw them onto the floor.

Just as Sirius was crawling into bed and blowing out the candle on his nightstand and Remus was finishing buttoning up his pajama shirt. As he pulled his covers back, Remus looked over at the pile of clothes in his suitcase. Sighing in a frustrated manner, Remus rolled his eyes at himself. He just couldn't leave the clothes in the messy fashion they were in. Grabbing them angrily, he folded the undershirt and pants and laid them into the suitcase by his shirt. Glaring down at them, he sighed. Crawling into bed, he blew out his candle and stared at the maroon canopy above him. Soon, Sirius's snoring joined the other boys', but Remus lay awake for another hour or so, just replaying the last few minutes he had spent with Sirius that day. Just like he always did.

* * *

The next thing Remus knew, he was being woken up by James, who apparently must have been famished because all Remus could make out was something about getting down to the Great Hall. He realized he must have fallen asleep to the rhythm of Sirius's breathing. Getting up and stretching, Remus looked about the room. James was attempting to get Peter up, the bed that some kid slept in, they didn't really know who, they mainly kept to themselves, his bed was empty. And then there was Sirius. Sirius's hair was more messed then usual, and he was in a robe looking for clothes in the mess he calls a suitcase. Remus smiled in mild satisfaction. "_Organization my dear Sirius, organization."_

Hurrying to get clothes on and get down to the Great Hall before James had a heart attack, Remus could really only think about Sirius. Again.

Sitting down in between a sleepy looked Sirius and a bouncing James, he decided he would rather poke fun at the sleepy one then ask why James was so hyperactive.

"You really should have gotten into bed earlier my friend, it looks like you're about to fall into your oatmeal" Remus said casually to his black haired crush.

"Your one to talk, staying up just as late as me reading those dreadfully boring books." Sirius snapped back, obviously not a morning person. Remus just sighed and continued eating his toast and jam, idly wondering what things they would learn today. It was 10 uneventful minutes until something happened. There was a loud shouting voice and a rather girly scream coming from the Slytherin Table, Remus looked over and saw Snape with boils everywhere sitting next to a rather angry looking girl. The girl in question was Luciana Bloodstone, a white haired girl that everyone knew Snape had a major crush on. Remus was wondering what had happened and hearing a snicker besides him, turned to face James with a questioning look.

"What did you do to Snape this time?" Remus asked, looking none too happy, knowing that sometimes James went a little too far in his jokes for his liking.

"Luciana owed me a favor after I got her out of 3 weeks of detention, so I asked if she was up to being cursed into doing something thay would humiliate Snape. Since she was desperate to get him off her back, she agreed. So, I cursed her so that she would waje upthinking she loved Snape, but after 10 minutes of talking to him,the curse would wear off and she would remember everything she said. I didn't know exactly what would happen, but apparently she got angry and cursed him." James said excitedly, happy of his most embarrassing prank yet.

"THAT WAS A HORRIBLE THING TO DO!" Remus bellowed, not being happy that James messed with that particular emotion. If Sirius ever did that to him, he wouldn't know what he'd do, probably go off and die somewhere.

He was about to yell some more when a smooth voice behind him interrupted him saying "Calm down Remus, Snape deserved it after all the stuff he's done to you, but you are right, it was a tad cruel, maybe crossing the line." Remus looked at Sirius who was busy smirking up at him, resting his head on Remus's shoulder. Remus fought a long hard battle not to blush, but he did, quickly blaming it on the fact that he had just gotten over a transformation 3 nights ago.

Remus was about to say something when the poor man was again interrupted, this time by a girl he hardly knew, but who seem to have known Sirius.

"Oh Sirius, how DO you guys come up with this stuff, it was so funny, you're so funny and smart for thinking ofthat!" Remus looked over at the girl with an annoyed look. She must have been a 4th year, 2 years behind him, and pushing out her breasts to the max. And her voice was just dripping with flirtyness and lust. Remus was disgusted.

"Well, it is a gift…" Sirius started but Remus quickly shut out the flirtatious conversation, more preoccupied with a starting conversation in himself.

_How dare that slut move in on OUR Sirius!_ His feral side exclaimed in territorial rage.

_He isn't ours, not even mine_

…_but still, how dare she!_

_You don't have a reason to be angry_

_YES WE DO!_

_No, he's straight and a big flirt with all the women_

_That's not enough to be angry? She's hitting on OUR…_

_No, it's enough to be sad, and for the last time he isn't OURS_

_Just you wait, he will be…_

_Just keep telling yourself that_

Rolling his eyes at himself, Remus sighed and just got up from the Gryffindor table. "I'm off to class, see you later." His first class today was Defense Against the Dark Arts. He actually enjoyed the class. Unfortunately, it was one of the only classes he had without his friends.

As he meandered down the hallways, he glanced up at the paintings. He found himself stopping and staring at a certain painting. It happened to have a couple on a kitchen table, doing rather obscene things. Remus blinked a few times, squinting his eyes to see if they were just playing tricks on him. No, he was definitely seeing right. Shivering, he turned and took a few step forwards. Looking back, he gave it a disgusted look, shivered again and continued briskly up the hall, the brisk walk turning to a run. And just as he rounded the corner. 

"What's little Remmy-kins doing running in the corridors again?" Peeves high and raspy voice cackled.

Bringing his hand to his forehead, Remus growled. "What else would I be doing Peeves? It s time to go to class. That's where I'm going." Sidestepping Peeves, he began descending a flight of stairs, going at a rather quick pace as taunts from Peeves echoed throughout the hallway.

He flung open the door and walked slowly to his seat, placing his bag neatly over the back of the chair. Sitting in his seat, he got out his book, parchment, and quill and prepared for a long class.

* * *

Three hours later, the Marauders were reunited once again outside on the grounds. They gathered beneath their favorite tree and began their homework. Well, at least Remus did. The four boys were in their usual positions. Peter next to James, then the tree, then Remus and Sirius facing the two other boys. It was like a tradition to sit in those spots. They wouldn't have it any other way. At least, Remus wouldn't. 

"So then this girl comes up to me and..." Sirius was blabbing on about girls again. Remus could swear he talked more about girls than anyone else he knew, "...she started talking to me like she d known me forever and then she moved in to snog me!" Sirius began grinning. "And of course, I let her, I mean what else was I supposed to do? She was pretty." He shrugged glancing over at Remus who stared fixedly on his parchment. Sirius s smile vanished and was replaced by a concerned look. That, too, quickly vanished.

"Whatchya workin' on, Moony?" He cocked his head to the side, looking over Remus's shoulder.

Remus looked up, trying to suppress the creeping grin. "Just my Defense Against the Dark Arts homework."

Sirius sighed and fell back on his back, his hands behind his head. "I wish we had that class together again. Those were the good times, weren't they? Yeah, They were"

Remus smiled to himself and continued writing on his paper.

_"Yes! He wishes he had a class with me!" _

_"I told you he would be ours!" _

_"He isn't yet'"_ Remus blinked a few times, trying to block out the conversation in his head.

"_But he will be_"

* * *

The next week went by uneventful, more classes and homework, more Remus sulking silently and arguing in his mind, and more Sirius snogging the girl folk. But on one sunny Wednesday, when all 4 of them were on their way to Transfiguration, Remus felt somebad vibes, and knew something bad was going to happen. 

There were almost to the corodor leading to the class when an angry voice behind them shouted "PERSECO OBLIVIO" In an instant, Remus felt what seemed like hundreds of knives making cuts into his skin, and then a deep burning and hurt like some powerful acid or poison. Then it started itching, it took all of his will not to itch them.

"ARGH, OHH, OW, DAMNIT" Remus cursed on the floor, writhing in pain.

Sirius looked back with absolute rage and saw a smug looking Snape still holding out his wand. With an animalistic growl, he launched himself at Snape and started punching the slimey black head's big nose and ugly face.

In between hits he yelled out "WHY…DID…YOU…DO…THAT?"

Throwing the angry brunette off of him, he yelled back "BECAUSE HE CURSED LUCIANA INTO EMBARASSING ME" He raised his wand and looked like he was about to say another spell when a voice from behind Sirius said "Expelliarmus!" and Snape's wand was launched out of his hand. Running up to them, James said "Go help Remus, you know those healing spells, and I'll take care of this git!" With a smirk, James turned back to Snape while Sirius ran back to Remus. "He didn't do it, I did. How could you think HE did it?"

"Because, that was advanced magic, I didn't think you were bright enough to do that" Snape remarked in a disgusted voice.

Smiling, James said "Well, let me just show you how much I know"

While the 2 black haired boys were talking, Sirius had gotten to Remus and was quite worried. He was bleeding everywhere out of shallow cuts, and the cuts were glowing an angry red and black. Sorting through his mind all the spells that Madame Pomfry had ever used on him, he came up with one that might help. Madame P.had only used it when someone tried to curse someone and ended up cursing everyone with a 50ft radius. Pointing his wand and his writhing friend, he shouted "FINITE INCANTATEM" Insantantly, Remus stopped screaming and looked up in shock and Sirius. Before he could say anything Sirius lunged at Remus and hugged him, thankful he was alright.

Back at James and Snape, they were staring at eachother, waiting for the other to make a move. Suddenly Snape pointed his wand saying "FURNUNCULUS!" A white light shot out at James, which he quickly side stepped. "Is that all you've got Snapey? Wanna see some real magic" Raising his wand, James shouted "INCARCEROUS!" Snape, being an idiot, was too slow to side step and was instantly bound by thick ropes. "Really Potter, thinking this could hold me? INCENDIO" James watched on as his ropes we set to fire and quickly vanished, leaving behind an unscathed Snape.

Glaring, Snape belted out "MOBILI-JAMES" James got hit and was raised up into the air, hitting the floor and then the ground over and over again. "RELASHIO" James shouted through pain, aiming his wand at Snapes hand. Superheated air hit Snapes hand and he dropped his wand, canceling the curse. Picking up his wand, he coldly said to James "This ends now Potter" "SECTUMSEMPRA" At the same time, James said "PROTEGO". The next second, James was surrounded by light and Snape was lying on the floor, bleeding from deep wounds. Peter fainted at the site of all that blood.

Horrified, James quickly thought of anything that would get McGonnigal out here as fast as possible. His trickster side instantly came up with a plan. "ACCIO BIFOCALS" Professor McG's bifocals came flying through the air, the Professor herself chasing after them. She gasped, coming upon a passed out Peter, a rather white Remus, Sirius refusing to let go of Remus, James looking flushed, and Snape bleeding on the ground. She instantly went into teacher mode and started yelling at them while making her way over to Snape, ordering all of them to go to the Hospital wing "AT ONCE!"

* * *

A few hours later, James, Sirius, and Peter were fine, but Remus and Snape still were stuck in their beds until Poppy was perfectly sure they were fine. The Marauders were crowded around Remus's bed, smiling and laughing. Snape sat in the corner alone, poor ugly git. 

"I pissed Lily off again." James said proudly as he popped a Bertie Bott's bean into his mouth, chomping on it happily. "Well, before the fight I did. I was going to tell you guys during class, but, well yeah." He grinned, sticking another bean into his mouth. "Ew!" He spit it into his free hand, wrinkling his nose. "That was the nastiest thing I've EVER tasted." Pretended to shiver, he threw it into a wastebasket and rubbed his hands together as he looked at the others.

"Come on, Remus! Madam Pomfrey said you needed it!"

"Sirius! I've had five pieces already, and I'm still chewing one of them!" Remus said through a mouthful of chocolate.

Sirius smirked slightly, "But, you have to be healthy!" He looked around with shifty eyes, "The full moons coming." He whispered.

He was right, too. The full moon was only a few days away. How could he have forgotten? Slapping his hand to his forehead, he moaned. "How many days? Three?"

"Two." James interjected, sorting through a few beans in his hands, passing the ones he didn't like to Peter.

"Two? I thought it was three!" Sirius argued.

"No, it's two. It's on the same day as the first day I asked out Lily." James looked up with a grin. "I have to ask her again that day. Maybe she'll have changed her mind by now."

"Damn. Only two days? I was sure it was more" Remus sighed, looking at his hands. "I hate you." He muttered to himself. Being a werewolf ruined everything.

* * *

Once everyone was pushed out of the hospital wing, withSnape and Remus beingfully recovered, the Marauders made their way down the corridors towards the Gryffindor Common Room, arms link. It was Peter, James, Sirius, then Remus. Of course, Remus was perfectly happy with that. James was still sorting through the beans and Peter stared over his shoulder at the jelly beans. Sirius and Remus were laughing about something or other. Overall, they were all pretty happy for once. 

"_Oh, this is awesome_" Remus thought, forgetting what his thoughts turned into.

"_You know it. I told you he'd be ours." _

"_He's still the straightest guy alive, though." _

"_So? He can still be ours! We just need to want it bad enough!" _

"_But I already do..."

* * *

_

"Sirius!" Remus whispered urgently, grabbing and pulling on his friend's arm. He dashed over to James. "James!" He tugged on his arm as well. Reaching up, he ran his hands through his hair which was turninggrayer and longer. Biting his lip, he ran over to Sirius again. "Wake up!" Remus tapped Sirius on the forehead.

"What?" Sirius mumbled, rolling over.

"Sirius, it's happening!"

"What is?"

"I'm transforming!"

Sirius's eyes shot open. They had all forgotten. Ripping off his covers, he stood up and ran over to James, jumping on him. "Wake up!" He whispered loudly. Remus ran over to Peter and shook him awake; he was the lightest sleeper.

Once they were all gathered, they ran down the stairs to the Common Room together and through the hallways. It took almost ten minutes to get down to the Entrance Hall and by then, Remus teeth were already beginning to grow longer and sharper.

"Hurry!" He whispered harshly, pulling his cloak over his face so as not to see the moon.

If anyone had looked out their window at that moment, the would see a large dog, a stag, and a small rat running with a relatively human-looking boy, towards the Whomping Willow. The smallest animal ran forward towards the base of the tree and it stopped movie. The rest ran under the branches and disappeared.

They ran all the way through the low path, Remus's wolf-like ears appearing and his eyes changing. Once they made it to the Shack where they stayed, he was already a fully formed werewolf.

And that's when things got crazy. Remus wasn't as calm as he usually was, he began thrashing about and growling loudly. Sirius and James glanced at each other, worried.

Sirius barked.

Apparently James and Peter had gotten the message, for the scurried off towards the secret passage, heading off to get Dumbledore.

Padfoot and Moony were left alone again.

For a few minutes, the two mammals just stared at eachother, Sirius not knowing what to do, and Remus wondering if he should do what he was thinking. Being cautious and slow, Sirius padded over to the werewolf, his head bowed down a little, but still so that he could see Remus. Whining in concern for his friend, Sirius sniffed the air around the werewolf. Growling softly, Remus walked forward to meet the black dog, sniffing as well. And more minutes of silence passed. The silence only interrupted by the sniffing.

Thinking that he wouldn't get attacked, Sirius slowly got closer to Remus, whining as if it say "I want to make sure you're all right". Remus sat down and allowed for the dog to come as close as it wanted. Sirius went around sniffing to see if anything at happened, but when he accidently bumped into the scar where Remus was bitten. The werewolf reacted on instinct to pain and swipped at Sirius, sending him back a few feet with small bleeding scratch marks. Yelping, Sirius stared wide eyed at the werewolf. Remus was instantly regretful, his human side yelling at the werewolf, and went over to where the frightened Sirius lay. Growling something, which would mean "Sit up…please" Sirius sat up and Remus sniffed where he scratched Sirius and started lapping at the small amount of blood.

When he was done, the two boys-turned-animal locked eyes, and all shields were down and all secrets revealed. Sirius put his head in the crook of Remus's neck and licked softly, lovingly. Lying back down, Sirius stared up at the wolf. Remus circled Sirius a few times, then lay down behind him, resting his head on Sirius's neck, a protective position incase anything should threaten Sirius. Giving out a doggy sigh, Sirius slipped into the sleep he was interrupted from, with Remus standing guard over his mate.

* * *

Before long the sun crept through the Hospital Wing windows and Remus was awakened. He had a few scratches on his face and he felt sick to his stomach. But last night, what exactly had happened? He furrowed his brow in confuse when he heard a moan. 

Looking over, he saw Sirius in bed, rolling over. He had a bandage around his waist and his hand was wrapped up. Sitting up, concerned for his friend, Remus swung his feet over the side of his bed and walked quietly over to his friend. Kneeling by the bed, he rested his arms on the mattress, stroking Sirius's head softly.

"Sirius?" He whispered, close to the other male's ear.

Sirius's eyes fluttered open and a small smile began forming on his lips.

"Remus," he whispered back.

They just stared at each other for a few moments. Remus's head was full of thoughts.

"_Just kiss him already!" _

"_No! I can't do that. What it if ruins out friendship?"_

"_He obviously wants to!"_

"_How can you tell?" _

"_Just look into those eyes." _

And it was just too much. Remus gulped and moved his face closer to Sirius's. He'd never kissed anyone before, and unlike those sappy romance stories, the kiss wasn't 'perfect'. In fact, it was embarrassing and awkward.

They bumped noses and tried to rearrange their faces. They bumped noses again. This wasn't turning out well. Finally, they got past that little problem. Then, when Remus felt Sirius's soft lips against his own, he was startled for a second, pulling back, for only a second. He moved forward again and pressed his lips against Sirius's. They sat there for a few seconds, in an awkward-longer-than-it-should-be-peck. Finally they parted and just started at each other again. Remus blinked and Sirius smirked slightly.

Remus began to stand and turned around to go back to his bed when he felt a hand grab his wrist. Sirius tugged on his arm until Remus turned back then he let go. Sirius sat up and put his pillows up against the backboard. Scooting over, he patted the mattress next to him and leaned against his pillows, his hands in his lap.

Getting the idea, Remus carefully crawled into bed and snuggled up next to Sirius, lying his head on Sirius's chest. Sirius laughed at Remus's shyness and just flung his arms around the boy lying next to him. Remus blushed and smiled wide, thinking the only thing better then hearing Sirius laugh was hearing it from his chest. They were enjoying their moment when they heard a door opening and a rather astonished James shout "OH MY GOD" Sirius glared over Remus's head at James "Way to ruin a moment, ya bloody wanker." Remus thought that James might be angry or some other bad emotion, but when he looked over he was grinning ear to ear.

"Finally you two got together, the tension between you two was killing me" He said.

"It was killing YOU!" Remus said, gaining his voice back.

"Now now Moony, don't let the bastard ruin the moment, just ignore him, he'll go away, he's just starved for attention." Sirius smirked down at Remus. James was about to say something when Remus decided he didn't want to know what he was going to say so he said "Accio Knife!" And a knife flew to Remus, who caught it, and turned to James and pretended like he was going to throw it. Knowing how good of aim Remus had, James quickly ran off somewhere, probably to annoy Lily.

Sirius just laughed and said "That was cruel...but funny." Remus smiled and cuddled back into Sirius and said "I think that was the smartest thing I've ever done." Sirius tilted his head towards his and said "No, my dear wolf, this is!' And kissed him. They both went back to snuggling and whispering to eachother until they feel asleep. When Poppy came in to check on them, she just rolled her eyes and said "Boys".


End file.
